A Hiding Place
by Lirdianc
Summary: Himitsu is the last of the Sohmas, hunted by an unseen menace. Will a mysterious school in England be a godsend, or a sealer of fate? crossover with HP


What can I say? I love Yuki and Tohru together. If you add a Kyo and Kagura pairing to the mix, everything just seems to mesh…BTW, I don't own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own nine of the Fruits Basket novels, and am currently expecting the tenth to arrive any day now. Yosh! On with the show…

"Congratulations, Mr. Sohma. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Yuki stood by Tohru's hospital bed, an expression of wonder and joy spreading across his face. Tohru smiled with pleasure as the nurse gently handed the baby over. From behind the gauze curtain, Arisa and Saki exchanged a smile before heading in.

"A girl, Tohru! That's _excellent_. Kureno owes me ten bucks. By the way, Orange head called. He said he was sorry he and Kagura couldn't make it, but they're coming as fast as they can," Arisa said as she plopped down in a seat adjacent to the foot of the bed. Yuki snorted at this, though not with as much venom as he usually did.

"What will you name your daughter, Tohru-kun?" Saki softly inquired. She had donned a soft grey dress in honor of the occasion, with a bright pink scarf tied lightly around her neck. Needless to say, it had caused a riot among those who knew her.

Tohru shook her head wearily. "We weren't quite sure…after all, we didn't know the gender, and we want to pick something unique for our baby-something to represent her, maybe…" she trailed off as she descended into a soft slumber. Arisa and Saki exchanged glances before quietly exiting the room, leaving Tohru in the care of her husband.

"Kyo, Arisa just called. She said that Tohru just had a baby girl!" Kagura exclaimed as the two of them drove to Tokyo hospital. Kyo grunted in affirmation, though he could not stop a smile from briefly passing across his face. Kagura giggled at the expression, before chatting animatedly on her cellphone. Kyo rolled his eyes before pulling off the freeway, and towards Tokyo hospital A flash of bright light in the corner of his eye made him glance towards the left window.

"Kagura, mo-AAH!"

"Kagura-san, can you hear me! Kagura-san!" Arisa shouted into her cellphone, earning her a few nasty looks. She and Saki were sitting in the front lobby, waiting for Kyo and Kagura to arrive.

"Arisa, what happened?" Saki gently asked, feeling waves of fear and panic flow out from her friend. Arisa shook her head violently, pressed the cellphone closer, and resumed her shouting, drawing more stares. Saki stood up, just in time to spy two emergency personnel hurrying around the corner. Intrigued and troubled, she trailed them silently.

They did not notice her until they were at the garage, halfway into the ambulance. "Miss, what are you doing here?" one asked with surprise, "this is restric-"

Saki cut them off, and calmly asked, "What is the emergency?"

Flustered, the man replied, "we got a call from a passerby. There's been a car crash near the hospital-apparently one car rammed another." At this, Saki drew in a sharp breath.

"Let me make this as simple as possible, sir. Either you let me come with you or you let me come."

Arisa finally gave up on trying to reach Kagura, and snapped her phone closed with a decisive click. Looking around, she found that the raven-haired denpa had disapeared somehow. Hurrying back to Tohru's room, she found herself walking faster and faster for no particular reason. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled. Something was _wrong_; she just realized. Somehow, she had a feeling that the night would not end well.

She was right.

A gunshot rang through the hall, followed by a muted shout. Arisa sprinted to the source of the sound, to find Yuki sprawled on the floor, with blood pouring out a hole in his chest. Kneeling next to him, Arisa, tore his sleeve off and pushed it against the wound.

"Toh…ru…Arisa, pro…tect…her," Yuki murmered, before closing his eyes in pain. A moment later, he stopped breathing. Arisa looked around her. At the end of the corridor, she saw the edge of a jacket flutter away across the corner.

_Protect Tohru_. With a snarl, Arisa grabbed a mop, broke it so that only a staff was left, and rushed after Yuki's murderer.

She raced after the killer, slowly catching up. With a sense of doom in her stomach, she realized she was in the maternity ward. Switching directions, she took a shortcut to Tohru's room she had found the day before. Bursting in, she was relieved to find that Tohru and the baby were both sleeping peacefully. Swirling around, she positioned herself between the door and the bed, waiting.

It didn't take long. A minute later, the door flew out of its hinges, and a heavyset man strode in, confidence evident in the way he swaggered, and the loose way he held his gun. Arisa didn't give him time to react, charging straight for him as soon as he entered. She thrust the staff into his stomach, before kneeing him hard. While he was distracted, Arisa swiftly took the gun and cocked it.

"Get up, scum," she hissed, trembling with anger. Slowly, the man looked up, and opened his mouth as if to say something. Whatever he was about to reveal, however, would remain unknown. A spasm pushed him down to the floor again, making him writhe in agony. Arisa watched in horrified fascination. Finally, the gruesome show was over, and Arisa leaned down to check his pulse. There was none. Flipping him over, she realized with a start that he was a foreigner.

"Uo-chan…?"

Arisa turned with a start. Tohru was wide awake, and clutching the baby. "Uo-chan…what's going on? Where's Yuki?" she whispered, trembling, "Why…"

Arisa bowed her head.

The two young women paused in front of an electronics store. The TV being showcased was blaring out report after report on the mysterious and vicious deaths of those who belonged to the Sohma clan.

"The carnage does not stop at those who control influential businesses and buildings, but extends even to the young children and babies," the reporter shouted out over the whine of fire-truck alarms. In the background was the Sohma compound, half collapsed and covered in flames. At this, Arisa paled.

"Kureno…" she whispered silently, teardrops slowly forming. Angrily, she brushed them away and turned to Tohru, who was clutching her daughter fearfully. Gently leading Tohru away from the gathering crowd, Arisa glanced at the TV one more time before heading towards a quieter place.

Finally, Tohru and Arisa arrived at the apartment that Arisa shared with Saki. Cautiously pushing open the door, they found Saki already sitting down in front of the TV, her hands tightly clenched in her lap. The three sat together, each thinking their own thoughts. After a long while, Arisa ventured a question.

"Hanajima…where were you? Did you find out if-what happened to Kyo and Kagura," she asked. Saki, in response, turned away to look out the window. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Saki's single tear seemed to unleash everyone's emotions.

Tohru began to sob, hugging her baby tight. "Why! Who could do such a thing? Why..." she trailed off, still crying. Arisa very gently embraced Tohru, and the two held on to each other, mourning for their lost loved ones.

"It's dawn," Saki quietly observed.

Tohru looked down at her daughter, who was beginning to stir. The baby smiledat her, unaware of the trauma that would surround her. "My poor daughter," Tohru sighed, "You will have to go through so much. You are the last of the Juunishi, and you are the last of the Sohmas. I will name you Himitsu, for that is what you shall be until it is once again safe for you to live without fear..."

Wow...that took waaaay longer than I thought. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.Just don't flame too much-I don't have a fire extinguisher.

Ja Ne!


End file.
